Harry Potter, Alternate reality
by honeyduck
Summary: James and Lily didn't get killed that fateful night but Harry still got the scar. He has twin Sisters. Sirus never went to Azkaban. Read and Review please!


This is like an alternate reality where Harry's parents are still alive but Harry still got the scar. Harry has younger twin sisters. Sirius didn't go to Azkaban. Peter is still Scabbers but Sirius and James haven't found out.  
  
'Lily, take Harry. Its him.' James said. Lily grabbed a crying Harry out of his cot and ran upstairs. She had tears running down her face.  
  
The door was blasted open and a pale man with red eyes walked in. Lily held Harry even closer.  
  
'Give me the boy, Mudblood.' Voldemort said.  
  
'No.' Lily shouted. Voldemort walked up to her and grabbed Harry off her with all his strength. Harry cried even louder.  
  
'Someone bring James up here. I want both of them to see their sons death.' Voldemort shouted down the stairs. After a few minutes James was being dragged up by two of Voldemort's Deatheaters. Voldemort looked down at the baby in his arms evilly.  
  
'Say goodbye to your son, Mudblood.' Voldemort smirked at Lily.  
  
'What do you want with Harry?' Lily screamed.  
  
'Didn't the old fool tell you? Harry is the one to fulfill the Prophecy. One which I cannot allow to be fulfilled.' Voldemort growled. He got out his wand and pointed it at Harry, who was crying louder and louder.  
  
'Leave him alone.' Lily shouted. James looked at Lily worriedly. He tried to shout something but the gag in his mouth stopped him.  
  
'Avada Kedavra.' Voldemort said. A bright green light shone from the wand and hit Harry on the forehead. Lily had collapsed to the floor. Harry's crying got even louder if it was possible.  
  
Voldemort looked down at Harry shocked. He was meant to be dead by now.  
  
At that moment though, Voldemort started screaming. He felt as if he was burning. Harry stopped crying and as Voldemort disappeared, fell to the ground with a hard bump.  
  
Lily ran over to Harry and picked him up. She saw that on his forehead was a lightning bolt scar that had blood trickling out.  
  
The Deatheaters realized that their master was gone so they fled.  
  
Lily ungagged James and hugged him tight, tears falling down her face. She held both Harry and James close to her. They were okay and Voldemort was gone. She couldn't believe it. Harry destroyed one of the most powerful wizards ever. She was very proud of him.  
  
14 years later!  
  
Harry stepped off the train. He had just finished his 5th year at Hogwart's. This year had been the worst so far.  
  
Professor Umbridge was a horrid to him. He looked at his hand where 'I must not tell lies' was still scratched into his hand.  
  
Sirius was in a coma because of him. Although Madam Pomfrey said he was going to be okay Harry still felt really guilty.  
  
This Prophecy he had found out about was eating away at him as well. 'Neither can live while the other survives.' That was the worst part of it. He ha to be either a murderer or a victim.  
  
When he had went to the Department of Mysteries, most of the DA came and he had put them in a very high risk. Ron had become delusional although he was all right now. Hermione had been attacked by an unknown spell. Ginny had broken her leg. Neville had a broken Jaw. Everyone who had gone with him had been hurt. It was his entire fault too. Harry was hoping that Ron wouldn't invite him to the Burrow this summer because Harry knew that Ron's mother would ask him why he had to be so stupid to believe the dream he had received.  
  
Harry went through the barrier, closely followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry walked out of Kings Cross station to see his mom and dad with his ten year old twin sisters, Alexis and Jamie.  
  
'Harry.' Lily said smiling at him. She walked over to him and hugged him. Harry hugged her back but not smiling. Unfortunately for Harry, she noticed.  
  
'What's wrong, Harry?' She asked.  
  
'Nothing.' Harry lied. She noticed this too but didn't press on with the matter.  
  
'Hey buddy.' James said.  
  
'Hey dad.' Harry said but not as enthusiastically as his dad. James placed Harry's trunk in the car and they all got in. Lily shot Harry a worried look and got in. James drove them home.  
  
When they got home, Harry took his trunk straight upstairs and he slammed it on the floor. He sat on his bed and cried. He had tried to stop himself crying until now. He put his head in his hands and cried until he could cry no more.  
  
Lily sighed. She had just come up to ask Harry about school when he heard him crying. She decided to leave him alone for a while. She went back downstairs.  
  
'I don't know what to do. He is up there crying his eyes out.' Lily said to James as she sat down next to him.  
  
'Don't worry. He will tell us what is wrong soon.' James said comforting Lily.  
  
'Maybe I should write to Dumbledore to ask him what happened?' Lily asked.  
  
'I think that is the best option for now.' James said. Lily got up and grabbed a piece of Parchment and a quill and wrote:  
  
Dear Albus, I am very worried about Harry. When he came home from Hogwart's he went straight to his room and cried. He has hardly spoken a word to us about what happened during the school year. What exactly happened this year? Please could you reply as soon as possible? Lily Potter  
  
Lily folded up the letter and sent it off with her owl, Millie. She sighed and went to sit by James again. After a while she got up and started to make dinner.  
  
She set out the table and placed the plates on it.  
  
'Harry dear. Dinner's ready!' She called up the stairs to him.  
  
Harry wiped his eyes and went down. He went into the kitchen and sat down. Lily looked at Harry sadly.  
  
'Hello Harry.' Lily said.  
  
'Hey mom.' Harry said.  
  
At that moment Jamie and Alexis came running down the stairs and sat next to each other at the table.  
  
They started poking each other.  
  
'You two stop it.' Lily said. Alexis and Jamie ignored her and started throwing insults at each other.  
  
'If you two don't stop you won't get any dinner.' James said. Harry quickly ate hid food and went back upstairs without anyone noticing. Harry got out his homework and started doing some. He needed to get all the guilt off his mind but nothing would work. He sighed and started writing.  
  
A/N – well, how about that!! I managed to write a longer chapter!!! I hope u review this!!!! I will be very happy!!!! I know this is totally different from my other stories but I had just read this one story where James and Lily survived and I though 'Wow, what a good story I could do with this!!!' I know, I am weird.  
  
If you don't like this please read my others, preferably 'The Truth Revealed.' That's the best one so far.  
  
THANK YOU!!! 


End file.
